


What if...

by sophiaswritingstorys



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Clare just found out that she lost the baby. But did she?
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. What if... the doctor was wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched the later seasons of Degrassi the next Generation again and I imaged how Clare and Eli would deal with it, if the Baby had survived.  
> I never wrote for this Fandom and I'm actually not having this much time and nerves right now, but I really want to write this story. Maybe it will take me some time to add chapters, maybe I will break up, but I will really try to finish it.  
> The storyline will take place in different years.  
> I hope you enjoy my work :)

“Oh, Honey,“ Helen Edwards touched her daughter's hair softly. She sat down next to her on her bed and tried to comfort her with the cookies she brought.  
A day ago Clare was told that her unborn son was stillborn. She and her boyfriend Eli had just came back together and started to be very exited for the baby, when the doctor told her that he couldn't hear a heartbeat any longer. Clare's world broke into pieces. She had only stayed at the hospital for the required time and then Eli dropped her off at her house. He had offered to stay with her, but she wanted to be alone. Since then, she sat in her room crying. She still couldn't believe it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Eli dropped Clare off, he didn't drove home. His parents were still not too happy about the whole baby-thing, even though they would always be there for their son and grandson, and he wanted to avoid telling them, that the baby was gone. They were worrying enough about their son, even without a dead baby.  
Instead he went to the dot for his shift. He needed a distraction for once.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Clare?“ Helen said while she opened the door to her daughter's room, “your doctor is on the phone“  
Clare didn't move, she just laid there on her bed pitying herself.  
“Clare“, her mom said again with a surprisingly happy voice, “The baby. Your doctor said the ultrasound was dead. Your baby is fine.“


	2. What if... The doctor was wrong part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare finds out that her Baby is not gone and tells Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though no one read my first chapter, I will add another chapter now. It will probably be a little longer.

“What?“ Clare jumped up from her bed, “My baby is fine? He's not dead?“  
Helen nodded eagerly and Clare ran to her mom and hugged her tightly.  
“The doctor was wrong. I made you an appointment right now to check you baby. Just to make sure.“ Helen whispered under happy tears in her daughter's ear, “I'll drive you. You should change your clothes, Honey.“  
“Wait,“ Clare said as her mom was about to leaver her room, “Eli. I should call him“  
Helen nodded and left her daughter alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli sat at his parent's diner table. His eyes red and his face wet. His parents sat across from him. CeCe buried her face in Bullfrog's neck and cried softly. Even the death metal fan himself was crying silently.  
After Eli had returned from his shift the day before, he had hided in his room. He couldn't stand the world at this moment. And because he didn't come out until the next day's afternoon, his parents were concerned again. They knew, the last week's weren't easy for Eli and they were worrying about another depression. So they forced him out to tell them what was going on. And when Eli sat there, looking in the worrying eyes of his parents, he let everything out. Now they were together, crying about the loss of an unplanned gift. Eli's head was bumming and he didn't want to move ever again, when suddenly his cell rang.  
“Clare,“ he said, his voice thickened with tears. CeCe looked up, her makeup mostly rubbed off.  
“What?“ Eli cried out, “No, no, no. I'm coming, of course, Clare wait-“ Eli jumped up and ran out of the house without shoes or a jacket. It was raining.  
“Eli!“ Bullfrog jumped up, too, and followed his son, “Eli, wait! Where are you going? Without shoes?“  
Eli turned around as he was walking off. Then he checked his feet and suddenly he also felt the cold rain on his skin.  
“The baby is not dead!“ He shouted out, “Dad, the Baby is not dead! I need to go to the hospital! To Clare! I need to-!“  
“Eli! Calm down! I'm driving you, as soon as you get shoes and dry socks“  
Eli was crying once again, but this time in relief, as he hugged his father.

Ten minutes later, the entire Goldsworthy tribe arrived at the hospital. Even though Eli tried to convince his parents to stay home, they followed Eli. At the counter, Eli was told where to find Clare and then the three rushed through the small hospital to find Clare laying on a treatment table, currently having an ultrasound. Her doctor was telling her where she could see the fingers. As Clare saw Eli, she cried out, “Eli! He's fine! He's fine, Eli!“  
The young man ran to her, hugged her and gave her kisses. Both of their faces were covered with tears.  
“He's fine“, Clare said once again, “Adam is fine.“


	3. What if... They planned their future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare is pregnant for about six month and she will graduate soon. After her graduation she wants to move to New York with Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day a short chapter. I think this works for me :) I hope you'll enjoy my terribly writing.

Clare was packing her clothes into her luggage while Alli sat on her bed and watched her.  
“So, New York, with Eli and the baby?“ Alli asked suddenly.  
Clare raised her head and smiled happily. Even though Alli had many concerns and didn't fear to tell them to Clare, she was very happy for Clare.  
“I didn't plan this, I know.“ Clare said, “But after thinking I lost him, I would never think about not making him a perfect family and happy home.“  
“With Eli,“ Alli said raising her eyebrows.  
Clare rolled her eyes in amusement, “I know you don't like him, but he's the dad and I really love him. Everything is gonna be OK, trust me Alli.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Clare waited in front of the degrassi after her last class. Eli was about to get her, because tomorrow they would visit a few apartments in New York. It was Friday and they would stay until Tuesday. Clare told the principal she would have a few college applications and so she had the permission to miss a few classes.  
As Eli arrived, Clare's heart jumped. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. In the past year, she has beaten cancer and now she was pregnant and would have a family with the love of her life.  
She sat down on the Co-driver's seat and gave Eli a quick kiss.  
“Did you get my stuff?“ Clare asked.  
“Your mom handed me sandwiches and fruit, too. She told me you weren't eating very well in the last few days.“  
Clare rolled her eyes, “It's just because I feel sick when I smell food.“  
Eli smiled and drove off. Pregnancy was taking hard on Clare sometimes, but overall, she felt very good.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They passed the border before dawn. It wasn't even very dark outside when they arrived at the hotel Eli had booked. But Clare was tired and so the young couple went to bed as soon as they checked in.

The next morning, Eli was up very early. He always had his struggles with sleeping in foreign places. Other than him, Clare was comfortable in the queen size bed and so Eli tried to keep calm to let her sleep. At quarter past nine Clare woke up. She eyed Eli who was fiddling with his thumbs and smiled.  
“How long have you been sitting here in silence?“ she asked.  
“For about four hours probably,“ Eli said quietly as he leaned closer and gave Clare a passionated kiss.  
Clare freed her lips from Eli and spoke, “I think we should get up. I haven't eaten for a day and I'm starving. The restaurant looked pretty good on the website.“  
The two of them got up, changed and went to the bathroom. Clare was in the room and checked her outfit in the mirror, when suddenly Eli opened the bathroom door hastily.  
“I forgot my meds!“ he cried out.  
Clare turned around with a worried gaze, “What? Your bipolar-meds?“  
Eli nodded eagerly. His face was not only worried, but also panicking.  
Clare tried her best to keep calm, she walked over to him and hugged him.  
“You know,“ she said, “you still have it in your blood. It will last until tuesday, I'm sure. Don't worry.“  
Eli buried his face in Clare's neck as she heard him whining.  
“Shh, don't worry,“ she said quietly.  
But Eli didn't quit whining. “How could I ever take care of your needs or better a baby's needs if I can't even take care of my own needs,“ he said.  
Clare touched his hair carefully. She knew Eli had his struggles with the medication in the past, but now he was fine with taking his meds every day. Actually, he wasnt supposed to skip a day -or four- but there was no way for him to get his pills in the U.S. without a prescription of his psychiatrist. Clare just hoped the remnants in his blood would last until tuesday and that he wasn't having a episode that was only unknown so far, because he had taken his meds yet.  
“Do you wanna go home?“ she asked then.  
Eli freed himself from Clare's hug, his eyes red, but then he shook his head, “Unless your not afraid being far away from home with a maniac, I don't want to interfere with our plans. I hope that I won't - unaware.“  
Clare smiled and hold him closer again, “You won't. I'm sure. We're almost home again.“  
Clare's face turned pale as she thought about being here with Eli. He was right, maybe this wouldn't work out and she would be alone with him in a foreign country. And she would have to take care of him, alone. It wasn't only the concerns about the next days that made Clare feeling suddenly sick. It was more the fear and the knowledge that situations like this would happen more than once in her future. She was planning her future with Eli. Eli, the maniac. She was having a baby with him. A baby that could be like him one day.  
She solved the hug and the both of them left their room for breakfast.


	4. What if... They planned their future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare and Eli are in New York and Eli forgot his medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a couple of days to upload, even though I said I will every day. Nevermind, no one reads this. Hope you enjoy, though :)

The young couple went down the hall to the small restaurant. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled their nostrils as they entered the area. Clare hold Eli's hand tight, because he was still a little shaky and uncomfortable.  
They sat down and Clare got herself some food from the counter, but Eli refused to. He only asked Clare to bring some water for him when she returns.  
“Usually I would take a pill with this water,“ Eli said emotionless.  
Clare, who was enjoying her pancakes, looked at Eli worrying and in annoyance, though. “I told you everything will be alright. But you should eat something, Eli.“  
Eli shook his head, “I'm not hungry. But keep telling me that I have to eat, otherwise I will probably not eat a thing until tuesday. I have no appetite without my meds and without food my episode's getting stronger. But sugar makes it worse, though.“  
Clare's eyes widened and she almost dropped her fork, “Your episode? Eli please tell me you're kidding“  
Eli shook his head again, “No, I think I'm having an episode. Not as bad as at love roulette, I think.“  
Clare's appetite was gone immediately. Her heart began to race and suddenly she felt the need to throw up. The worst case scenario just became reality. Eli was having an episode and she was alone with him.  
He spoke again, “This is why I'm panicking. I don't now what I will do this time. I don't want to risk you or myself. I don't want to risk our baby. I don't want to-“  
“Eli!“ Clare said, “We'll get through this. Your meds will last. It will work.“  
Who could she fool? She wasn't even believing all of this herself.


End file.
